The Man who lit the world
by tootapanga 1
Summary: Set directly after the end of S4 finale. Teslas arch Nemisis Edison arrives, Secrets about the timeline revealed. John is back to fight for helens affections. Has allot of jokes thrown in there if youre into history and the real Tesla youll get them. Has a plot line but definatly just another Teslen fic. oh and please please review, ill add your ideas into my story..they inspire me
1. Chapter 1-Meko and the attack

_**Extremely long authors note:**_

_Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story, I can't believe that the show has never brought Thomas Edison on, how much would that just destroy Nikola, ha-ha that's all this story is about lol. It's basically an excuse to write Edison and Tesla together Because I think they'd be hilarious!_

_Oh yeah so things you need to know, is basically Tesla is my favourite inventor/scientist ever, I was actually really disappointed when I first realized that they were going to make him a vampire in the show, it sounded ridiculous, and with all the vampire stuff in the past few years, I expected it to be plain stupid, but turns out I rather enjoy it, he's depicted pretty well, and I'm not completely insulted on the man's behalf._

_Anyway, I'm going to bring back a little more kind, good intentions, does things in freaky threes, slightly less self assured, god fearing ,Serbian, virginal, pigeon loving, pearl hating Nikola, and a little less crazy ass world dominating arrogant vampiric Nikola. I knida got that a little more from season four and loved it so I'm gonna build on that._

_Also I love the character of John, and really there should be two Helens because she really should be with both of them. Oh..that's an idea actually two Helens, could be done _

_Oh and it's set after season four, pretty much directly after season finale._

_Anyway this is hopefully going to be a feel good, fic but will be leaning a little more towards actual historic events. If it sounds farfetched and out there, then it's probably actually based on reality, lol. Something's may be exadurated for entertainment value,_

_Things you may need to know before reading this:_

_Nikola in real life had a pet pigeon that he was in love with._

_You should watch the drunk Tesla deleted scene on youtube from season four if you don't get what I'm on about._

_In real life, Edison stole most of Testlas work and made a fortune of sealing his penitents as most people did._

_Tesla and Edison went on like a twenty year public battle of wits arguing about AC and DC current, and it was just embarrassing._

_Edison killed two people in his experiments, a man he used in an electric chair was killed in a slow and painful death, and mr Westinghouse said 'they would've done better with an axe,' and his assistant when he stole Niks x-ray machine and misused it, gave the man radiation poisoning and after removing his arms the man died. He also temporarily blinded himself and was said to be terrified of them by the time he was done._

_Edison stole and killed countless dogs and cats and one elephant. And electrocuted them to death with Niks AC power as a demonstration to its instability._

_While yes we use Toms DC in batteries it's basically useless without Niks AC unless of course you want a power plant for every ten houses and, well I could go into the details about how with Teslas ionosphere inventions we could have completely shirked the DC power, and never had to had charged our phones again, but it's all just semantics and I'm sure no one is really that interested._

_Also Edison lied to Tesla telling him he'd pay him 50000 if he could solve a problem and when Nik did it in two months, Tom told him, he didn't get American humour, and offered him a 7 dollar raise. So basically he's a jerk, where, Nik tore up a contract he had with Westinghouse, doing himself out of millions of dollars worth, to save his friends business, so =nice guy._

_Things Thomas Edison gave us._

_Two dead people and lots of dead cats and dogs_

_Helped Light bulbs last a little longer_

_Helped perfect the modern x-ray_

_Crappy things, I mean other than just being a bad person, He married an under aged girl (16) and rarely showered._

_Things Nikola Tesla gave us:_

_AC power_

_The Tesla coil_

_The beginning of the x-ray machine,_

_Radar_

_Radio, wireless communication_

_Remote control_

_Transistor (so you can reload the internet)_

_Wireless electricity_

_Neon lighting_

_His penitents were used in the modern electric motor_

_Discovered resonant frequency_

_The earthquake machine_

_Hydro electric plant at Niagara falls_

_Cryogenic engineering_

_Recorded alien radio waves (legit)_

_Also he was the only person to create ball lightning_

_Was said to have teleported an entire shop with the help of Einstein_

_And had he not been stopped was going to provide us with free electricity that rained down from our ionosphere, but was not given the funding to build it as there was no way of regulating and charging for it.._

_He could also speak six languages, had a photo graphic memory and remanned celebrant his whole life, until he died in 43? I think anyway oh and he had an adorably soft spot for rescuing injured pigeons._

_Oh he had his bad points too, he had OCD, had to do things in threes and hated pearls. He also lived on crackers and milk. But that's not allot of downfalls compared to his remarkable brain tho._

_Apologies in advance to Serbian/Latin or any other language that I throw in there probably won't be accurate because the only languages I know anything about other than English are Hebrew and Egyptian and I don't think I'll get the chance to throw them in, so I'm relying on Google, also changing spelling to how the words sound, so that it's easier to read, so apologies to anyone with Serbian roots who read this for butchering your language._

_Also no idea where this is going to go so apologies if you don't end up liking it._

_Warnings I really under appreciate Edison so if you like him...don't read coz ill use any excuse to berate him._

_First few chapters are a little boring, but I'm useless at setting up the story, please persevere, and id really really like reviews._

_Please read enjoy and don't forget to review _

_**Teaser Chapter**_

_**Meko.**_

Nikola was moping, that would be the only way Helen could describe it, pure and utter self indulgent moping. Among all his talents, this pathetic look that he had mastered was probably among his greatest. Helen had barley stocked the wine cellar in the new Sanctuary before Nikola had made it the sole purpose of his existence to empty it.

'Nikola, really must you?' she begged of him with a distinct tone or boredom, as he popped the third bottle of the night.

'Well Helen you know you can put an end to my suffering any time you wish, just come here' he answered carelessly as he pat the chair beside him 'And kiss me' he added before taking another sip of the delicious red liquid.

Helen spared him a quick glance, things had become so different now, when she looked at him her view was completely different, Had she not had to relive that 113 years in exile she would've said, a few weeks ago, (as it was to Nikola,) her reaction would've been quiet different, she would've scoffed and made a smart remark back, but not now, 113 years in careful reflection would do that, make you see things differently, but it was more than that, something had changed in him also. He too was different, she wondered how much of that was affected by the few visits she made to him, and how much really was just him.

Now when she looked at him, she saw more than his boyish arrogance, that was still there, but there was tenderness there now, and a genuine repour and something that looked somewhat like utter devotion. That had been there from the first, true, but it was always masked by his other agendas, not now.

Helen knew she wouldn't resist him, this new Tesla forever, but this was a game that they had been playing for over 250 years (for her), and old habits die hard, she smiled slightly at that thought. If she admitted it to herself, the truth was they were the very best of friends and yes there had always been an undercurrent of something much much more, but how do you change that without changing them? And how should she know if she really even should, it's not like any past romances had worked out for her, and although she has always remained friends with her partners, something about Nikola showed that if that were the case he'd never really be able to forgive her.

'Or...' he interrupted her thoughts 'You can continue to torment me, if you'd prefer' he said playfully, he tried to make it sound like an off handed comment, but Helen could hear the slight tone of sadness.

'Why Nikola, you love a good teasing don't you?' she smiled at him, with just enough playfulness in her voice to perk him up again.

It worked and he stood to cross the room with his sly smirk, 'Well...' he smiled as he wrapped a curl of her dark hair around her finger, 'If it's teasing you want my dear...'

'Nikola, really here? Now? You must learn to behave' she scolded him.

He smiled, feeling rather triumphant, he knew she may not be allowing him anymore than his usual flirtation, which really he took at liberty regardless of how she responded to it. But at least she's not stopping him dead in his tracts anymore, and it almost looks like she's enjoying it lately, his attentions that is, it's better than her past looks of contempt. It's never really fazed him, as long as he's getting some sort of reaction from her he's happy, but this, dare he say, _Encouragement_ is much much nicer.

'Very well, perhaps later, in your bedroom, or mine, or here if you really prefer' he motioned to the desk he had decided to rest upon. He looked at her, awaiting her response with something akin to excitement, he srolled his eyes in defeat when he realized she had completely ignored him and was engrossed in looking at something on her tablet, he was going to wait until she could spare enough attention for him to repeat his proposition, but after a moment he realized her attention was gone, he stuck his hand on his hip and decided to look over her shoulder 'Helen?'

'I'm sorry Nikola' she looked up and squeezed his arm, his pulse quickened slightly at the genuine apology and her soft touch, the fact that she had such power over him, to affect his heart like this, but never the less he worried about whatever it was that took her attention, however reluctantly from him.

He nodded to the tablet 'What is it? He questioned.

She worriedly handed over the tablet, he took it ominously, and he pressed play, he vaguely heard her talking to Henry over the radio, but he was all consumed in what he was watching. Nikola wasn't a particularly emotional person, well unless it had to do with Helen, but this brought back a flood of pain. He saw this abnormal man, freeze, he went stiff, then shivered a bit and then a bright light shone out of his eyes and then the man just laid down and died. Nikola was shocked, he had seen this before, only once and after many years he doubted his memory, but this was so identical, it could not be a false memory. 'Meko' he whispered, He swallowed hard, fighting the tearing feeling in his heart that would no doubt bring up tears. He watched the video again, just to be sure what he saw, after confirming it, he spoke, ever so cautiously 'Helen...' He turned to her 'Call me crazy but...' he let his voice fade out as he heard Wolfboy describe where he had found the surveillance video and that there were multiple similar ones he was downloading currently.

'Henry, can you run a scan, see if there's any information in our system, and find any sort of abnormal, that or perhaps a weapon that could cause this, some sort of creature, parasitic in nature perhaps...no that doesn't make sense, why would they destroy the host?' she thought aloud as she leaned, her two hands bracing her on her desk.

'Sure thing doc, so you have no idea what this is?' Henry answered.

'No, I actu...'

'I have' Nikola interrupted.

Helen looked at him with a curious look.

Nikola hung his head to the ground preparing for the onslaught of name calling and accusations of insanity that would no doubt bubble forth as it did eighty or so years ago, when he in his sadden state admitted to some reporter man the truth about his seclusion in NewYork 'My pigeon'

'The laser eyed pigeons, yeah I goggled you? You lost the plot man' Henry answered over the radio.

'No Heinrich, they were not lasers, it was much more than that, I believe it was the same weapon used that caused this man's death' Nikola snapped as he dropped the tablet back onto the desk.

'Dude, so your saying whatever killed a pigeon a century ago has gone unseen for all this time only to resurface now' Henry questioned 'If that's the case I have no idea of where to start'

'Edison' Nikola answered.

'Thomas?' Helen said in bewilderment.

'Wha? As in like Thomas Edison, the light bulb maker Dude?' Henry questioned.

'What would this have to do with Thomas, he's long dead' Helen questioned.

Nikola frowned at her 'Is he?'

She shifted her weight from one leg to the other 'We went to his funeral, October 1931, remember, if I recall you had a particularly happy disposition that day, you said you felt a burden lifted, this was a historic day for humanity, and you celebrated, in my wine cellar if you recall' she reminded him.

'Yes well, I'm just saying people from the past just keep living and popping up all over the place, why not Edison, he was a proverbial pain in my backside for many years, I see no reason why my arch nemesis wouldn't live on, and cause more horrors, it's him I'm sure of it' Nikola confirmed. 'Oh and also Heinrick, he didn't _make_ the light bulb, for your information, he simply collaborated the notes of 23 other people including myself and whipped a patent on it, and called it his own, the only thing that moron gave us was the electric chair, a way to kill people, oh and radiation poisoning of course' He rolled his eyes.

'He gave us radiation poisoning?' Henry asked sounding doubtful.

'No, he didn't' Helen corrected, 'He gave us the X-ray'

'My X-ray, another one of my ideas that he stole and destroyed, which he used to mutilate and kill that poor fellow, and the idiot would have blinded himself were it not for your marvellous surgical skills, you've always been great with your hands' He added as he quiet obviously ogled her up and down.

'While I agree he's not an altogether bright man, and his personality left allot to be desired, Nikola can be a little too harsh sometimes' she explained, Ignoring his comment.

'Well Helen I'm sure mister Dally would disagree with you' Nikola rebutted with annoyance.

'Fair point' she conceded. 'Ok Henry, run your scans and see if you can find any Edison connections, if only to appease Nikola here' she told him.

'Ok doc, noo idea where I'm gonna start' Henry mumbled as he tapped at the keyboard.

'Look through the missing pets registry' Nikola suggested without making any attempt to hide his sourness.

Helen clicked her ear piece of and looked at him 'Nikola how can you be so sure?' she questioned him.

He hung his head for a moment before replying 'I worked with the man Helen, I know what he is capable of, and that man is not a scientist, he enjoys death and destruction, he was working on a wireless delivery method, an internal way of electrifying someone, I'm sure that he tested it on Meko, the day she died' he answered.

'Meko?' Helen asked.

'My Pigeon, the little white one with the splendid pale grey tips, he killed her, he with his murderous experiments, oh and how I hate him for it' Nikola spat angrily.

'Oh Nikola, if anyone you know best how to hold a grudge, it was just a pigeon, Was it the little one I found you in New York that summer?' She questioned.

'Yes, that's the one, and Helen don't ever say she is just a pigeon, I loved her, and I would know that one anywhere, she was very close to my heart, and then Edison that bastard killed her.' He Answered bitterly.

Helen was a little surprised, not with his words, Nikola was prone to being a little dramatic, she was simply shocked by both the fierceness and pain she saw in his eyes. 'Well if you're sure' Helen agreed to explore the possibility. 'I best be off, the file I received shows many reports of these incidents streaming in.'

Nikola was depressed, thinking about his beloved Meko, yet he tried to compose himself once more. 'Ok, well I guess you'll be up late then, don't forget to swing by mine, I have something for you' Nikola smiled as he leaned into a now sitting Magnus and whispered 'And don't get any ideas in your head, it's nothing like that' Nikola smiled.

'Hmm I'm going to be quiet busy Nikola, I likely won't have the time, I'm sorry' She apologized ignoring his comments again.

'Nonsense, you know I'm the only person who can keep more insane hours than you.' He smiled before making way for the door. 'Don't forget Helen, I'll be expecting you!'

She smiled; she'd make time to pop into him later tonight. In her years of solitary she had learnt the value of making time for friends.


	2. Chapter 2- So it begins

Nikola was infinitely happy, or particularly sad, he wasn't really sure. He was sitting in a large red leather chair, legs crossed, suit almost immaculate aside from the small spill of wine on his sleeve, and the fact that his hair was a perfect mess, he thought he looked fairly handsome, maybe, perhaps, maybe not really, but it didn't really matter because he had heard the delightful click of Helens shoes coming up the hallway and he sat a little straighter as he waited for her knock. There was a long silence, and it was then that the fear rushed over him, what if she decided not to knock, she'd done that more than once to him, made her way to his door only to turn back around again, what if she turned away and went back down that hall, the thought was unbearable, of course even if she did, he'd see her tomorrow, but that wasn't now, and right now he so wanted the comfort of an old friend, it sounded ridiculous but he was all consumed with his thoughts of Meko and her untimely departure and he really might destroy his soul tonight without Helen there to pull him out of the abyss of pain he was feeling, so he rushed for the door flinging it open, and upon giving his best smile he opened his mouth.

'Hello Helen' he smiled.

'Nikola?' she answered 'Are you...?'

He nodded before she could even ask 'Delightfully so' he smiled as he pulled out the pink umbrella in his pocket, gifting it to her with pride.

'When have you had time to rebuild your still? She asked as she took it from him.

He tapped his finger to his temple 'Genius remember'

It took a long moment of Helens curious stare for him to realize that he was still tapping his temple, he stopped and stepped back 'Please come in' he gestured, falling sideways a little before stabilizing himself.

'I don't know if that's the best of ideas' she answered 'It's probably a good idea for you to crawl into bed and sleep it off'

He stared at her for a moment before the recognition of her words dawned on him 'I'd say that's a great idea!' he answered as he reached for her hand 'Come with me?'

She pulled her hand away 'No Nikola, you on your own!'

'I don't wanna go to bed, I'm too drunk!' he whined.

She let a brief smile cross her lips, there was something about this drunk Nikola that she adored, he was so much more gentle and innocent and unsure of himself, like he was before the source blood, he still had hints of his arrogance but it was kept at bay with the lack of his hidden agendas and that adorable hopeful look. And in any case if last time was any indication he won't remember allot other than a throbbing headache so she had a free pass to allow him whatever she desired.

'Yes, and why is that, what's with this obsession to get drunk?' She asked.

'You should know...' he answered as he poured another glass 'After a few lifetimes, don't you want to just forget sometimes? I know you do' he answered for her 'Do you have any idea what it's like to be incapable of that happy buzz the wine can give.'

Helen sat carefully on the sofa opposite him.

'Oh and that's why I got you this!' he answered as he passed her a bottle of wine.

She smiled 'A 43? Thankyou Nikola, what's the occasion?'

You don't know he grinned mischievously...how's about a hint, today is January 7th' he explained.

Helens brow furrowed, 'Nikola, are we celebrating the day you faked your death?' she questioned.

'Of course, any reason is a good reason, it's a celebration of our friendship, remember you and Watson helping me, god you were so beautiful back then...still' He rambled as he stared into her eyes, drunk or not his gaze was still just as intense.

Helen bowed her head, and was she blushing a little perhaps? That was enough to encourage Nikola to cross to sit by her on the couch. 'There's something I have to know' he admitted as he took Helens bottle from her hands and popped it open, handing her a glass full of it.

'Hey what if I wanted to save it?' she questioned.

He shrugged, yes you are the sentimental type, aren't you, it's ok Srecee, you can keep the bottle, I got you two, one to drink and one to put on the shelf that I'm not allowed to touch' he smiled.

Helen smiled before continuing to question him 'Sweetheart?... And since when have you been so endearing?' Helen smiled.

Nikola shrugged and gestured to the bottle 'You've always been my Srecee, my Shesheru, Moja Maco, Love of my life, Since when did you learn Serbian anyway? Was it to impress me?... It does.' He winked.

'Oh Nikola, you're so past drunk, you really should...'

'No Helen, don't tell me it's the wine, it's not'

She wanted to make a smart comment but she knew he was genuine, she knew because this Nikola was not the presumptuous one she was used to, he was innocent and was it nervous? She'd noticed it a few times lately, like this new honest Tesla was something he was uncomfortable with, she could tell because of the slight rock in his leg, the way he refused to look at her, the way his voice would lower into almost a whisper and catch at every syllable, it was just like that moment only a few weeks ago, when he had to ask her wether she really would choose his life over Wills, she understood his question to be more than it was, he was asking not only if she would choose to save him, if it came to it, but also if she would despite it all, despite all his mistakes, could she ever love him enough to choose him, regardless of the consequence, Had he redeemed himself from all his past wrongs? She had answered him in a roundabout way, but always she was reserved enough to not quiet say it outright witch left just enough doubt to leave him obsessing over what she may have meant and how she may feel. These past few weeks, as busy as they had been weren't helping either.

He started singing again, she may have been embarrassed at hearing his obnoxious tone had it been anyone else, but it being Nikola she just wanted to smile. It reminded her of those few times before the source blood, when they had sneaked of together, and he'd got drunk, and the usually shy immigrant morphed into a bold obnoxious character that just made her want to be crazy right along with him. Helen took another long sip of her wine and let her head lull back resting on the back of the couch as she listened to the awful tone of his voice.

It stopped a moment later while she presumed he may have been refilling his glass. But he had only stopped to speak 'Oh Helen, I almost forgot' his voice breaking into her thoughts.

'Yes?' she answered without moving her head.

'You're beautiful'

'You've told me that many times Nikola'

'Oh yes I guess' he admitted a little embarrased, 'I wanted to know tho...' he shifted uneasily and took to staring at his wine glass while only sparring her sideways glances, he started rocking his knee and the decided to just speak. 'When you kissed me the other day, you know... right before you blew up the old sanctuary, you know in the lab, before Caleb, when I was standing at the desk there, you asked about Henry, and...'

'I know when Nikola' she smiled as she rolled her head towards him, Placing her hand on his arm for a brief moment, as if she could quiet his brain.

'Oh' he smiled nervously and returned his gaze into the wine 'Anyway...umm, well...' He shrugged slightly 'Why?' He chanced a sneak look her way only to find her looking directly at him, he nudged her as if that would push out an answer.

'Because it seemed like the right thing to do, I may have never seen you again' she told him.

His sheepish smile dropped slightly, 'Was that all it was?' his gaze again returned to his glass. 'Just for old times' sake, because you... pity me?'

'Oh Nikola, why must you always search for answers, some things don't have them' she sighed.

He sat in silence for a while, before he spoke again 'It does infuriate me you know'

'What?'

Well you're liberal with everyone else but me, John, Watson, Albert, even that pompous musician, and a pile others, they're just the ones that hurt... everyone but me, As far as I can tell there's nothing wrong with me, I can make any woman I want swoon, but not you, it makes me...sad'

Helen was thinking about getting angry at him for the insult, she had lived five lifetimes and her turnover wasn't nearly as large as he made it sound, 'So what are you saying Nikola, your pride is wounded?' she asked callously, she didn't want to hurt him, more than he already was, but he'd hurt her, so a little anger in her voice was understandable.

He looked directly at her and answered 'No Helen, just my heart, don't toy with me anymore please' it was more of a statement than a question and he didn't give her time to think of a reply, he just began singing his obnoxious Irish drunken songs again.

Once again he had rendered her unsure of her situation, so she sat silently, only Nikola could do that to her, make her feel insignificant and small, no one else could level her with so few words. But then it went both ways and she knew it.

Moments later he stood and began walking towards his bed, he removed his vest and tie before turning to her 'I'm tired Helen'

She wondered momentarily what he may have meant by that, whether he really was tired or whether he meant of life, or of her?

'Let yourself out' he explained.

She stood to leave, collecting her jacket that she had unconsciously shed and Nikola ever the gentleman, even in his inebriated and hurt state, headed towards the door to open it for her. He grabbed her arm as she went to pass him, it was a gentle touch and she hoped her face didn't betray the way she felt because regardless of how she had come to love this man, there were infinite reasons why this wasn't a good idea.

His head hung low and defeated 'I'll be gone by morning' he told her.

Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed hard, he couldn't leave now, not after all these years, she never wanted to be separated from him again, she was loathe to admit it, but she knew with the way her stomach flipped and her heart jumped, at his words she couldn't let him go, not now. 'Where will you go?' She questioned, trying not to play all her cards at once.

'Away, you know I'll find a way to master my plan of world domination or something' he shrugged.

Helen took a deep breath, she had been in love with this man for about 115 years now, and she knew he had loved her in his own way for just as long, if it were possible her problem had never been that she didn't love this arrogant self righteous brat of a man child, the problem had only ever been that she loved John too, but now that was no longer a problem, she hadn't seen him for more than a century, nor had she missed him, so why not just bite the bullet, what did she have to loose, other than her pride?

So she did it, she reached over and kissed him again, a little slower than the last time, but still she was nervous enough to make it a quick event.

It may have been the alcohol or the pure shock that sent Nikolas mind into a frenzy, but it was enough, he knew Helen was not so cruel to toy with him once he had asked her not to, that could only mean that she did love him, she really had all these many years, so he reached down and kissed her back, finally as he had wanted to, and it was worth the wait, worth every second of the wait, for all the years he had wanted to do this, to really kiss her, not just a moment stolen when she wasn't expecting it, but to really give her everything he felt for her through this kiss,

It was absolutely the most amazing experience of his life, more than seeing one of his inventions coming to life, more than coming back to life, more than being revamped, he felt electricity shoot through him at that thought, more than emptying an entire wine cellar in a single night, it was like something in him was being awoken, and he loved it... and then he felt her pulling away from her, why would she? Was it really so that this was just a teasing to him? She looked unsure of herself maybe?

She must've read the terror and confusion on his face because she simply smiled 'Nikola, it might take me a while to get used to this' she smiled.

He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't remember, he just felt the tightness in his throat, and he rolled his eyes as he looked down at his hands, retracting the long nails, he smiled 'Sorry, what can I say, you really bring out the best in me'

'Yes well that's enough for now' Helen replied as she licked what felt like a small cut on her lip from those razor vampire teeth, she felt him stumble a little and reached to stabilize him.

'Oh but I was just getting started' he whined.

'You can hardly stand Nikola, go to bed'

He smirked 'You make me weak at the knees, take me to bed' he motioned as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Helen frowned 'You're drunk, go to bed now' she ordered.

Reluctantly he let go of her took a step back and gave a small bow 'Yes my lady... bossy woman'

'Nikola, go!' she ordered again.

'Fine, I'll go to bed, I'm taking my wine with me tho' he waved in annoyance as he walked, stumbling ever so slightly completely void of his usual, proper and tidy appearance. 'Helen?' He questioned as he sat on the edge of his bed'

'Yes?' She answered.

'You do love me don't you?' He asked.

'Goodnight Nikola' She sounded firm, but she knew her voice was soft enough and the slight nod of her head was enough to put him mind at ease. 'Don't go anywhere ok' She added before she rolled her eyes again at his beaming smile and closed the door, had she just done the most stupid thing in her lifetimes? Whether or not she had, Either way it was going to be very interesting.

Will was leaving to help Abbey pack up her belongings as she prepared to make the move to the sanctuary, when he opened the door surprised to see the tall bald man standing there.

'Drewit' Will nodded.

You received my correspondence this morning?' He asked.

'Yeah, Henry found it, next time you can just call you know, or write, E-mail, text, you don't have to play out a drama in front of a security camera to get our attention you know'

John shrugged slowly, and smiled politely as Will stepped out past him, leaving the door ajar.

'She's in the office' Will told him.

'I'm afraid, I don't know my way around the place old boy, care to show me?' John asked.

'Actually I'm on my way out, and I'm late already, helping Abbey Move' Will explained as he reached for his radio.

'Henry, Drewits here, Needs a tour of the place' He said.

There was a slight rustle and then the radio broke through, 'Uhh yeah, just a little busy at the moment, I'll send Biggie down to give him the tour' Henry replied.

Will nodded a farewell towards John.

'Thank you, best not keep your woman waiting' John said with a bright smile.

Will smiled tightly before turning to leave.

There was a knock at the door and Helen smiled to herself, It was probably Nikola, he was about due to come meandering down, probably in the same clothes he wore yesterday and solemnly complaining about his hang over. She sat a little straighter at her desk, smoothed out her skirt and swept her fringe to the side a little, before putting on a firm voice, it was stupid she knew, Tesla had seen her at her worse, but still the compulsion to look good for him drove her to make these small adjustments. 'Come in' She called.

The door opened and Biggie stepped through, closely followed by...

'John?' Helen said, not hiding her surprise at all.

'Helen, what a beautiful home you have rebuilt here' he said with a tone of kindness that she had long forgotten.

'Thank you, what brings you here?' she asked.

His brow furrowed a little 'You weren't expecting me?' he asked 'I sent young Henry a message, I have news on the human extermination' he explained.

She threw Biggie a confused look as he placed her morning tea beside her before leaving. 'The human extermination?' she asked.

'No doubt you have seen people, with beams of light come from their eyes and then they simply lie down and die' He explained.

'Oh yes' she agreed, 'Just last night, we're looking into it now, you know what's going on?' she questioned.

'Is Nikola around, I'm sure he will be interested in the cause behind it' John smirked, brashly trying to hide the thrill of having yet another opportunity to anger the little Vampire with the big ego.

Nikola heard his name as he walked down the hall way, was it Johns voice? It couldn't be, how could he find the new Sanctuary? This would be just his luck, just when he was finally getting somewhere with Helen, John was back to steal her heart away again. He came to stand by the study door and listen in on the conversation, and see what knowledge he could glean.

John crossed to stand in front of her at the desk, 'I have encountered the man himself, but firstly I must tell you I have missed you Helen' he smiled. 'And there is something you must know'

Her heart skipped a beat at his words and it angered her that he, even after all the pain he had caused her could still elicit such strong emotional responses from her. 'John, please don't, if ever there was a...'

'Helen let me speak' he interrupted calmly 'The creature within me, that has fuelled my rage and violence for the past century is now dead, I am whole once more' he explained in slow and deliberate words. 'Just as I was for those few hours when it transferred to your electrical system.'

She looked confused. 'How?' The confusion, morphed into relief, and happiness, as if he had just come back from the dead, and then the worry, what would happen to Nikola?

'This illness, it is a radiation, that once exposed builds up a energy within and eventually electrocutes you, it is an unsettling feeling at best and quiet painful I assure you, it happened in an ally in London, once I had been electrocuted, someone must've come around the corner and administered CPR, I woke up in the hospital and I felt...Pure, it was gone, I can only conclude that I survived because of this other being taking the brunt of it, it's more than Nikolas efforts to subdue it, it has died.' John explained. 'And so it is gone Helen...' he reached for her hand and lifted it to his lips.

Her throat caught a little 'John I...' All the memories she had of the two of them came flooding back, not the violence and anger, but the moments when he was so tender and devoted and full of love for her, and then she remembered him telling her that he had loved her, always and almost pleading for her to remember that, and then him sacrificing himself in an act of heroics, and she wanted nothing more that to be held by this man. But she tried to clear her mind 'You said you had news, about who created this?' she tried to control herself, didn't she just admit she loved Nikola, and now here was this man, one whom she had loved over two lifetimes here, offering himself, the way he was back when she had really loved him, when she would have given him her whole heart, and now she was so torn, could she ever forgive him? And more importantly could she ever forgive herself if she hurt Nikola in the process, her mind was awash with worry, and not about this outbreak, but the simple question of who she could allow herself to love.

He dropped her hand, clearly seeing her hesitation. 'I know Helen it may take many years to prove my worth to you again, but I assure you, I will spend the rest of my life doing so' he told her.

She bowed her head, wondering if she really could deny him, if she should even try.

'Thomas Edison, lovely old chap, he's been working with the Kabaal, I'm not sure why, nor what could explain his longevity, but never the less I saw the man with my own two eyes' John began.

Nikola took this as his cue to enter 'I knew it Helen didn't I tell you, this was Edison, that slimy scumbag, I knew it!' Nikola ranted as he nodded a rather annoyed hello to John.

'Ahh Nikola old boy, it is good to see you well' John smiled.

'Yeah wished I could return the sentiments, but ever since you put your hand thru me and ripped out my spine, it just hasn't been the same.' Nikola mumbled feeling overwhelmingly threatened by the man. 'Good morning Helen you look...' Nikola let a low growl out.

John appeared close behind him with a look of disapproval. 'We can always take a trip down memory lane, I'd be happy to appease you' John teased.

Helen glared at him.

'Not that I'd really have the stomach for it anymore, but... I could try' He added, with a slight roll of his head and a smile to Helen, reassuring her it was just a joke.

Nikola continued, angry at John and thinking about how he could inform him that Helen was his now, nothing short of yelling 'Mine, Mine Moja Mine', in Johns face would suffice, but Helen would not allow him to act so uncivilized, as he noticed the smallest of cuts on Helens bottom lip he decided to ask, not so subtly 'Did I do that?' he motioned to his own lip 'Sorry, what can I say, the teeth, I've got myself more than once' he admitted.

Helen glared at him, and he took a deep breath and turned to John who was looking at Helen with a mixture of hurt and disbelief, Nikola almost felt guilty, but he also felt the overwhelming urge to assert that Helen was his now, and that John wouldn't be taking that away. 'So you saw Edison?' he questioned.

John pulled himself back to reality 'Yes' he answered, 'He's with the Kabaal, and they've gone deep underground, I don't know where they are, but he mentioned Adam Worth, and Praxius, it might be a start' John stated sourly.

'But Adam is dead' Helen stated.

'And he never met him' Nikola added.

'Perhaps he too visited hollow Earth?' John suggested.

Nikola let the annoyance cross his face 'That thief made it there before I did, we spent weeks deciphering the map, and Worth just floats in there accidently, is that how Edison got it, honestly' Tesla cursed.

Helen smiled at the boyish annoyance before she caught an all to hurt look from John.

'I'll call a meeting, if indeed Adam is still alive he may be able to lead us to Edison, I'll get Henry to put out some feelers for any Kabaal activity.' She explained as she started jabbing things into her tablet.

'Does this mean lunch is off?' Nikola quipped.

Helen ignored the question 'We have much to do' she replied.

'Nikola' John cooed in his cold and quiet voice 'how's about you run along now, be a good chap, I'd like to speak to Helen alone'

Nikola looked annoyed, but resigned when Helen nodded to him, he closed the door and waited by it to try and hear any conversation he could. Terrified that John could convince her as he often could.

John turned to Helen 'So Helen, Nikolas teeth were near your lips?' he accused.

She didn't know what to say, she felt like a disobedient child, John had always done that to her 'Only briefly' she admitted.

'Only briefly!' he raised his voice a little 'They should not be there at all!' he scolded her.

'Oh John, I'm all grown up now and you do not get to tell me what to do. You have not been here, you have been of fulfilling your thirst for blood lust, so don't you dare to presume you can walk back in here and take up where we left off over a century ago just because you have rid yourself of your villain' She argued angrily.

He flinched at her words 'Your hate for me is great, I see that now, and no Helen, that's not what I thought, I just hoped for a second chance, you afford all your precious abnormals that, even Nikola, why not I? When it is me that has loved you quiet unforgivingly for all these years.' He frowned as he stormed for the door not awaiting a reply.

The words threatened tears in Helens eyes, but she knew there was nothing she could say, It was for her an impossible decision, the man she had loved since the moment she met him, the father of her child, or the man she had grown to love, who had proved so often his worth. She felt as if she may have cried if she didn't see the comical way that Nikola thumped to the floor as John opened the door.

Nikola sprang to his feet. As he received a more than angry look from John.

'Now Johnny Boy, I thought you rid yourself of that demon' he teased, hoping John wasn't going to attempt to kill him again.

'Impossible!' John stated looking at Tesla 'You're an impossible child, did you hear anything you like while listening in you slimy little...'

'John enough!' Helen shouted 'Just go, make yourself at home while we figure out how to find Edison before more die!' she stated.

He stopped towering over Nikola and left rather abruptly storming through the door.

'Who knew?' Nikola smiled to her 'Never thought you'd have the strength to send him packing.'

'Not now Nikola' she snapped.

He wanted to continue, to force her to admit her intentions either way, to admit his insecurities, but he could never ask her to do anything that would hurt her.

'Helen, I have loved you, more than he, for just as long...' he began.

'I said not now Nikola!' she snapped.

For a moment he was taken aback by it but then decided he had nothing to lose and so he continued 'No Helen, now, because there is never a good time for this, he doesn't really love you, he can't, he wants to make you his, he doesn't care about your work or what you need, he is more in love with the old Helen of the 1800's and is unwilling to embrace you, I would never do that to you... you are the love of my life' he looked around skittishly 'But Helen despite that, if it's him that truly makes you happy... I'll step back, that's all I want, to see you happy' he swallowed 'I mean I want to be the person you're happy with, but if not, as long as you are I wont...I can step back, I know you have loved him more deeply than I can begin to understand, but I won't go down without you telling me you want me to, and I...'

He was rambling again, His words weren't meant to be painful, they were just truthful, and Helen already knew in her heart, Nikola made her a better person, he didn't repress her, he embraced her, and that is what she truly wanted, deep down she knew, but how could she find a way to say goodbye to John, even this old John, this pure untainted John that she so loved, How could she turn him away, he who worked so hard just to see a smile, he who really was completly devoted to her every happiness, he who was her first love. She sighed 'Nikola... just, I'll need time to think... let's find Edison and then we can talk about this'

Nikola nodded, but there was a distinct look of uncertainty and disappointment upon his face, and she was sad to see it. 'Yes because finding Edison will cheer me up' He replied sarcastically.

Helen linked her arm through his in a very old fashioned way as she had done many years beforehand 'Come Nikola, we have work to do' she smiled, she still felt he was stiff and uneasy so she looked to him with her brightest eyes and said 'You wouldn't really take a step back would you, it's not in your nature to do so, why start such chivalry now?'

That was as close as a 'Fight for me' as Helen Magnus would ever care to admit. Nikola didn't attempt to hide his smile, he stood a little straighter and sauntered of towards Henrys lab with Helen holding closely to his arm, with all the Determination of an inventor running to Acquire a Patient, which actually was rather unlike him, he supposed, but Never the less, Determination to fight for this woman, was not lacking in him. And tho he felt a little colder when she pulled away from him, he knew, he might really have a chance.

'Come Nikola, time for you to diss Edison to your heart's content' She smiled as she opened the door to Henrys lab.

He didn't realize he had stood still planted to the spot where she had let go of him until then, but he let a wide smile spread across his face.

He shook his head a little cracked his neck and walked purposely through the door 'So it begins'

**A/N hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it, please leave your review and if you have any ideas about where the story should go id be happy to throw them in. :) hope you all enjoyed the drunken and honest Nik, i tried to keep the charachters true still wile making it a little fun. ****Sorry i had to bring John back, but as much as i hate him, i really like him too haha. like i said please review :))**


	3. Chapter 3- Dinner with Nikola

'Really Heinrick, this was your best idea? Dear god, and you're the brightest of your generation, truly sad my friend' Nikola scolded him.

Henry huffed in annoyance 'Well have _you_ got any ideas genius?'

Nikola smiled 'Yes I am rather, thank you for noticing, and yes, how's this for an idea, let's not reopen that Praxian file and get our buts virtually kicked, regardless of my immortality, I'd really prefer to live my life out with my conscience in tact'

'Nikola!' Helen redirected him.

'Ok, ok but I am not going back into that computer, Adam Worth is not worth it, pardon the pun... again, last time he almost took my body and this' he motioned to himself 'Is taken' he winked to Helen.

She rolled her eyes and mouthed a rather annoyed 'really?' to him. 'You don't have to go Nikola'

He smirked triumphantly, until he realized her plan 'Well you're not going either, you can just get that thought out of your head' he told her.

She was about to argue back when he interrupted her again 'No Helen, we almost got stuck there last time, it is dangerous, I don't care if we quarantined the nanite, it's sentient which means it can figure a way out, we put it on that ISO drive for a reason Helen, and I won't let you do it!' he answered with such determination that she faltered in her argument, giving John just enough time to step forward and inject his opinion.

'Nikola, Helen is a grown woman, she can make her own decisions, if she sees it most advantageous to go, that's her choice, not yours... of course if you're to cowardly to accompany her.' He spoke in that slow and condescending way he often did.

Nikola fumed at Johns carelessness 'No you will not turn this into a battle of masculinity, you don't hold the monopoly on all things Helen, she's not going, because I said so, and that is final!' Nikola rebutted.

John took a step forward, and before the boys had a chance to kill each other Helen looked to Nikola with a clear look of distain, but kept her voice even.

'Very well Nikola, what do you suggest we do?' she questioned.

He smiled triumphant 'I suggest we do it the old fashioned way, anyone with half a brain, could easily track Kabaal movements, surprised you couldn't hap boy, Nikola smiled in a way that only Helen could see was affection, before he pushed Henry gruffly away from the keyboard and started tapping relentlessly on it. 'Here, power fluctuations, Croatia' Nikola swung the screen to the Helen, Drewit and Will who had stood silent until now.

'Power fluctuations Tesla? Nothing unusual, how do you know that's the place to be?' He questioned.

Nikola sighed heavily, clearly annoyed with having to explain to these less than intelligent people 'Because Mister Expendable, Edison is a thief, and he likes nothing more than to rub it in my face, he was always...more business minded than me...'Nikola held up his finger and defended his comment instantly 'NOT saying he was smarter than me, the man was a moron, just more deceptive' he explained.

Helen looked as if she didn't believe him and everyone else, even Heinrick looked confused, he took another breath and dummed it down even more, 'Modern Croatia,' he tapped a little more on the keyboard to zoom in 'Serbia, specifically the town of my birth, I've been thinking about how Edison could have survived so long and it occurred to me, a simple search for these very specific readings, and I would know them, I created them, it matches the research I was doing in cryogenic engineering, that is how he has managed to stay alive...if I knew it would have preserved _him_ I never would have done it, that bastard, using my alternating current too!' Nikola rambled.

Helen agreed and decided to task everyone with their own job in preparation to leave that afternoon in search of Edison.

'Woah I'll never get used to that!' Will stated in disgust as he rounded the corner in the _after hours kitchen_.

It was a small room, containing a fridge an island bench top with some stalls and a medium sized bench, with a sink and a microwave oven. Helen had installed it when Ashleigh and Henry started growing up, they were always hungry at odd hours of the night, and it was unfair to get The Big Guy out of bed to cook for them at 3AM every morning, so this was a 'tie me over' till the next meal, stocking only the basics.

'Is that blood?' Abbey asked with disgust.

Nikola pulled his teeth from the bag and looked at them with his blacker than black eyes 'Reason for your intrusion?' he stated as he wiped a stray droplet of the reddish liquid from his lip.

'So you do eat blood, makes sense, I know you're a vampire but...' she had stepped forward and poked the bag in his hand. 'Is it human?'

Nikola snatched the bag greedily 'It's a serum made from animal plasma, and it's not for children' he stated as he slapped her hand away.

'Yeah' she answered 'Magnus told me you guys had worked on something, so you didn't have to...you know suck the life out of people, I presumed it was an injection or something' she said absent mindedly 'How, does it work, why don't you just use an intravenous line or something?'

'Why don't you?' he snapped, unhappy that he had to share this less than sophisticated aspect of his life, and a little annoyed at the mortals questions, she looked disappointed, which made him sigh and answer anyway, clearly he was going soft 'I still _feel_ hungry, and I can only consume through my fangs'

'Really what are there like holes in them to suck it up or something? Can I see?' she questioned.

Nikola let an evil smile play across his face, happy to appease her curious nature. He bent his head and let the shot of electricity shoot through him as he morphed, just inches from her face, Abbey jumped back a little and Will glared but didn't intervene, Abbey shot Will a _wow this is really cool but slightly disturbing _look as Nikola hissed with adrenalin. She wasn't scarred, just shocked from being so close to him when he made the transformation.

At that moment Helen walked in, observing the red plasma bag on the bench she figured Nikola was caught having a meal and was showing off again. She had to admit that he always startled her, not as much as in the past, but never the less, she was always un-easy, she always had been, Dear a friend as he was, and knowing he'd never kill a human to eat them, knowing he promised to never feed on her again, and knowing that Nikola had such a disgust in other humans and their cleanliness, and would therefore do anything to avoid sucking on them, she found it disturbing all the same.

_It was a few days after taking the source blood, John and Nigel had faded in and out, John disappearing in a huff of red smoke, only to reappear moments later, looking more than a little confused. Nigel was learning to control his fading in and out and was having fun bringing them beverages that seemed to float across the room followed by a set of clothes, his sense of adventure was certainly appeased with his gift, but the other three had not felt any affects, they had been working in their lab when Helen decided to take a stroll to the park, she needed some fresh air she said._

'_I'd prefer you didn't' Watson suggested 'You may still be affected, you have said you've been feeling changes I'd hate you to be caught out there alone'_

'_Oh James, don't worry, I just feel a little light headed and could do with the walk' she smiled._

_James put down the vial he was examining. 'All the more reason my dear'_

'_But you're so close to identifying the abnormality in Nikola' she argued._

'_It can wait' James agreed._

_Nikola stood up with a shy smile 'I can escort her James, carry on'_

_James looked back to Helen, who nodded 'I'll be safe with Nikola' She smiled as she looped her arm through his._

'_Very well, do not be too long, I may be only an hour or so away from identifying this abnormality' James smiled. _

_The two of them walked in companionable silence for a long while, Nikola was always wary when around Helen, his throat often caught when he tried to speak to her, and his body betrayed him at every touch, sending what felt like bolts of electricity through him, he was always unsure of himself._

'_Do you feel different?' Helen asked curiously, pulling him from his thoughts._

_Nikola stumbled a little in his step but hoped she didn't notice, 'A little, I feel...a strange feeling in my gut, almost like pain' he admitted 'And you?'_

_Helen thought for a moment before answering him 'I feel stronger, and a little out of control' she admitted 'It is not an unpleasant feeling tho, perhaps we shall mention your stomach troubles to James' she smiled._

'_It's probably just indigestion' he answered._

_Nikola rolled his shoulder, he felt there was an energy building up where she held his arm._

'_Are you feeling alright?' Helen asked._

_Nikola looked to her not hiding his discomfort well 'He blinked a few times 'My fingers are tingling' he told her._

_She reached for his hand and examined his long fingers 'They're cold, perhaps it's this night air' she suggested._

'_And my teeth hurt' he added._

_Helen reached to feel his forehead, and found it abnormally cold._

'_Come dear friend, let's head back to the lab and I'll examine you there' she told him as she turned them around._

'_I'd like that' he answered before realizing his words, and more importantly his tone, and blushing a little 'Sorry I meant, if... I do feel unwell'_

_She smiled, 'Come quickly'_

_They began to walk briskly along the winding path of the park when Nikola stopped dead in his tracts, Helen looked at him worriedly._

'_Helen I can see' he stated._

_Her brow wrinkled in confusion._

'_I can see everything, as if it were clearer than day time, and I can smell..' he added. 'I've been a fool'_

'_Nikola?' she grabbed his arm again and abandoned the winding path in order to cross a grassy opening as a faster route to the lab._

'_I don't care that he stole my ideas, I care that he had none of his own... but I was a fool, why did I let him, my mother used to invent things, she made a contraption that could... Oh, it's you I smell, did I ever tell you about Dane? That's why I love the pigeons so' he explained as she continued dragging him across the opening. 'Helen stop'_

_She stopped and looked up to him 'Nikola, you're pale, and cold and you don't look well at all, hurry we must get you within the confines of our lab, or to a hospital perhaps, you're sick Nikola' she pulled on his arm but he refused to budge._

'_On the contrary Helen I am well, very well' he answered in an oddly deep voice for him._

'_Nikola?' she asked with worry._

'_And I know what that feeling was now, in the pit of my stomach' he explained._

_Helen reached for his hand again but jumped back in shock when he lowered his head and stiffened his body, only to look back at her with fierce dark eyes and elongated teeth_

'_Hunger' he hissed as he reached a talon that had grown from his fingers towards her._

'_An incredible hunger... You smell delicious' he explained._

_She couldn't hide the horror on her face she began to turn and run from the ghastly creature, but he quickly appeared in front of her 'I want you Helen' he told her. She turned to run again, but again he appeared this time holding her arms and staring into her eyes. 'Feed me...' he said, it sounded like a question to her like she was asking permission._

'_Nikola please...' she asked sounding frail and afraid._

'_Don't be afraid Helen' he told her as his face softened a little._

_She nodded, and swallowed hard. 'Nikola, we must get back to the lab' she assured him._

'_Quickly' he agreed as he pulled her along, holding her hand so tight she thought he may crush it, and his long talons catching on the side of her dress tearing it as they ran._

_She was afraid of this creature, but somehow she knew he'd never really hurt her, not Nikola._

_Finally they reached the door of their lab, where Helen was sure James could help._

_Nikola hesitated when he reached for the door knob 'Helen I'm scared' he admitted._

_She was taken aback by his honesty, and even behind those darkened eyes, she could see the incredible fear in her friend 'It's ok Nikola well sort this out' she assured him._

_He shook his head 'No I'm scared not of what I have become, but what I must do' he clarified._

_Again the terror flashed on her face and he was hurt that she could be so afraid of him, would she hate him one day?_

_She opened the door and they stepped through._

_James looked up and Nikola understood the horror on his face as he caught his own reflection in the mirror._

'_Dear god' James mumbled 'Nikola, what have you become?'_

_Nikola mumbled absentmindedly as he examined himself '...Extraordinary'_

Nikola' Helen shouted at the man, 'Behave yourself! You know not to feed in public'

'Yeah, it makes us mere mortals uneasy' Will said as he walked past Nikola to examine the contense of the fridge, quiet unphazed, he'd walked in a few times now on Nikola crouched into the fridge, stealing a meal as if it were forbidden to him.

He morphed back into his human self and with a sly smirk answered 'Oh Helen, if only you could keep an eye on the children, stop them from interrupting my meals'

'Nikola!' she warned him.

'I'm hungry Helen' he whined slumping a little and stamping his foot, but after she glared at him he threw the bag back into the fridge and walked out, looking rather annoyed.

'Are you ok Abbey?' Helen asked as she noticed the shell shocked look on Abbeys face.

She shook her head 'Oh um, yeah, I just haven't seen him, like, well you know that close and drinking bags of plasma...I mean I asked if I could see it was just...'

'Unsettling, yes it is quiet confronting, just be grateful you've never had to suffer through a feeding' Helen said.

'What?' Will looked up chewing a piece of cold meat leftover 'You have? He's...sucked your blood before' Will put on his best Vlad voice.

Helen looked to the floor for a moment 'We leave in two hours, make sure you are prepare, we may be gone for a few days, I don't want you forgetting things again.' she informed them before she turned on her heels and left.

Helen returned to her room, planning to find suitable clothing for the trip, storming a Kabaal facility was tough work, she needed something that she could move in but that would keep her warm in the cold winter Serbian climate, she decided on her leather pants, with high leather boots, and her matching leather jacket. She laid them out on the bed as she crossed to her dresser, she hadn't been to Serbia in many years, not since1885 actually, when she accompanied her dear friend to the funeral of his much loved mother. It was a distressing time, seeing Nikola so broken hearted and although he had often in the past attributed sadness to simply a lack of the sun's rays this time, he had no realizations, no excuses, he had just been inconsolably sad.

She removed her earrings, as they weren't really Kabaal storming appropriate, and the same with her necklace, she placed them back into her jewellery box when something caught her eye. She admired the pendant, graced by a long gold chain. It was a map carved into jade, in a simple circle with gold leafing playing around the edges.

_Helen cooled his head with a dampened cloth, as he lay there, tremors wracking his body._

'_Oh Nikola my dear friend' she cooed, hurt to see her friend so distraught._

_He didn't reply just hid his face into the pillow, so that he didn't have to deal with the embarrassment of her seeing him cry like a child. She rubbed his back for a moment before deciding to cross to the small table where she had laid out some tea earlier._

_Moments later she heard his voice, 'It bothers me so, not because I miss her' he began._

_She turned sadly to see the dishevelled appearance of her friend, tears still wetting his cheeks. 'But because I wasn't here, by her bedside when she passed.' He admitted._

_Helen crossed the room back to him and sat beside him, in the small room that he had grown up in, still kept just as it was when he lived here, the same white curtains that he had described, all his inventions mapped out on the wooden walls, a few bits he had been tinkering with when he had left a little over a year before._

'_Nikola, she knew you loved her, it was not your fault' she reassured him._

'_Still' I should have been here for her' he admitted sadly._

'_Well you are here now, and I'm sure she's smiling down from heaven, proud of the man you have become' Helen stated._

'_Heaven? Do you really think the soul lives on after death?' he questioned._

'_I do not know I'm afraid, but with all the wonders this world has shown us, I cannot think it is impossible'_

_Some sort of sadness was lifted from him in that moment and he smiled a little 'I think you're right' he looked at her with something more than the sadness behind his eyes, something so fierce that it made her blush a little, and then he reached for his pocket and pulled out a fine piece of jewellery, taking her hand he placed it in hers._

'_I want you to have this' Nikola smiled._

_Helen unwrapped her hand from it, a beautiful piece, she flipped it over and it read 'Djuka podsetiti dom'_

_She smiled widely at the gift that was so intimate to him 'Was this your mothers? She asked, recognizing her name,_

_Nikola nodded as he took it from her to look it over her neck 'Yes, she was much like you Helen, often getting lost in her work, my father had it made, it is a map of Serbia, and here is my mother and father, my brother Dane, my three sisters and myself, he pointed to the seven dots that decorated the leafing on the edge. It says 'remember home'. I want you to have it'_

_Helen looked at it again 'Nikola I don't know if I'm the person you should give this to?' she questioned._

'_Nonsense, if my mother really is in heaven looking down, she'd be happy to see you wear it, she liked you so' he smiled fondly._

_Helen sent him a questioning look, knowing she had never met his mother._

_Nikola realized his admission 'I have written of you often in my letters' he admitted with a slight blush._

_Helen smiled again 'Well Nikola, I will keep it very close to my heart' she smiled clasping it in her hand._

Helen realized she was holding it when she broke from her memories, and she wiped a stray tear that had fallen at the memory of her friend so hurt.

'Will you wear it?' came the voice from behind her.

She spun around quickly, seeing the man only inches behind her, she hadn't even heard him enter. He took it from her and placed it over her neck.

'Nikola I'd hate to lose it' she answered.

'He smiled 'Nonsense, he picked up the pendant and dripped it behind her shirt, watching it fall out of sight, only leaving the chain visible 'I'd like to visit my father's church, the graves of my family, I have not seen them in many years... would you come with me?' he asked.

Helen smiled and leant up to kiss him on the cheek 'I'd be honoured to'

'Helen... All those any years ago, when I gave you that pendant... I knew you were the one I..' she cut him off with a soft kiss, and he fell into it grateful for the comfort, the reassurance.

Helen smiled inwardly, how could she ever not consider living the rest of her life out with this man, sure he had been a pain in the butt since Edison started electrocuting dogs, until about two years ago, and yes for seventy or so years he went on a rampage of world domination, but she knew deep down it was only because he wanted to set things right, lead the world with his superior intellect into an age of revolution, one without war.

Suddenly he was ripped away from her and she opened her eyes to a vamped up Nikola and John glaring each other down.

'If you ever put your dirty little hands on her again Tesla...' John began.

'You'll what? John, take my spine, maybe rip out my heart this time?' Nikola argued.

'Oh much much worse, you can't even begin to imagine the pain I'll have in store for you old friend' John answered.

Nikola puffed up his chest and stepped forward.

Helen quickly stepped between them 'Stop it now' she ordered, John continued to stare Nikola down, so she changed her focus to Nikola, he looked at her, feeling a wave of hurt, but he lowered his head and un vamped himself, before storming out the room. 'I'll meet you in twenty, Henrys lab' he called as he stormed off.

'Helen...' John crooned, delighted that it had been Nikola that she had sent away.

'Don't!' she replied with anger.

'But Helen, all I ask is that you give me a chance to prove my worth, I have always loved, you, remember that, remember how we were back in London, you loved me didn't you?' he questioned with sadness.

She tried to stare him down but as always his gaze of steel was beyond what she could match, so she sighed heavily and answered him 'Yes John I did, very much, and back then I would have given you my whole heart without hesitation... but that was a very long time ago' she countered.

He stepped forward and took her hand. 'You still love me don't you Helen?'

She wanted to say no, she wanted to tell him to leave, but something about this John had her heart in a twist, and she couldn't deny him even if she really wanted too 'Perhaps I do John, but I also love him, and you can't just waltz back in here after as many years and presume to have me swooning at your feet.'

He smiled, and although it was a bitter painful smile he continued 'You've never been the type to swoon Helen'

She smiled, a bright smile, just as she did used to when she would look upon his face, and she wanted to laugh. How was it that this man could have her giddy in a matter of minutes, no matter how awful he had been.

He immediately recognized her happy disposition and took the opportunity to reach down to kiss her, but she turned her face so that his lips rested upon her cheek.

Stepping back she continued 'Please John I have to get dressed'

He let that hurt look cross his face once more as he hung his head a little and left the room.

Helen entered Henrys lab, at almost the exact time that Nikola arrived. Henry was just finishing up his video call to Erika, and blushed a little as he spared the duo a embarrassed look, but he continued.

'I love you too, Alistair! He reached in to kiss the screen where her stomach was'

'And we love you daddy!' Erika smiled. 'Go enjoy kicking history's greatest minds butt'

Nickolas ears perked up and he stepped into view of the web cam 'History's greatest mind? I hope you are not referring to that pompous self absorbed thief Edison? Because unless you are referring to me, there will be no kicking of the greatest minds butts, only the kicking of a dog murdering lying imbeciles butt' Nikola informed her .

Erika rolled her eyes and decided to redirect the conversation 'Nikola, say hi to little Alistair would you' she smiled poking her stomach forward a little.

Nikola rolled his eyes 'I am not talking to your swollen gut, its ridiculous'

'Hey dude that's my kid, not bloated wine belly, like yours, be polite, the kid might grow up hating you, you know they can hear you already right?' Henry slapped the vampire.

He huffed, sucked in his belly a little self-consciously and straightened his jacket. 'Very well, hello Alistair, I trust you are well floating around there in all that ambiotic fluid'

Erika giggled a little. 'Oh Nikola I think he likes you, he's kicking!' she grinned.

Henry shoved Nikola out of the way and snatched the screen back 'What he wouldn't kick for me!'

'Perhaps' Nikola smiled deviously 'he has good taste'

Helen glared at him as Henry continued to coo at the screen hoping for a response.

Nikola couldn't help but notice the gold chain still hanging around Magnus neck, he began reaching for it but turned it into a point instead with a large grin.

She smiled coyly back, and pressed her fingers against his as he stood beside her. A smile brighter than the sun shone from his face as he turned his hand and grasped hers, she squeezed back before pulling it away 'C'mon Henry wrap it up, send my best wishes' she smiled.

Nikola in the mean time was beaming his smile to John as he entered the room, knowing he caught the moment.

'Oh by babe, I'll catch ya on the flipside' Henry smiled as he closed down the web cam.

'Alright, Helen smiled as she saw Will enter the room 'Ready?' she asked.

Everyone nodded in approval.

Very well 'John stepped forward placing his hand on Nikola 'Lead the way' he motioned as they disappeared in a huff of smoke.

He returned a moment later and nabbed Henry and Will, and again moments later he returned.

'Helen' he smiled as he held her close before transporting her too, She opened her eyes to a tree that Helen immediately recognized as the open field just down from Nikolas old home, she looked to the left, and there it was, seemingly abandoned and in need of repair from the outside, but there it was.

'Where is Nikola?' she questioned immediately. John shrugged 'John!' she demanded 'What did you do with him, bring him to me' she demanded, and after looking heavenward as if it really were too hard he disappeared and in a moment was back with a filthy and ruffled Nikola who was pulling a sharp rock out of his arm with a look of anger, and brushing of some red dirt.

'Nikola?' Helen worried as he placed her hands on his face, examining it.

He stood up, cracked his back and reset his shoulder in one swift move 'Thanks Johnny boy, always enjoy the scenery' he snapped as he retook his human form, rather painstakingly he felt a bone or ten may have been broken, but they instantly healed.

John bowed his head obligingly.

What did you do? She snapped.

'He threw me of some mountain' Nikola growled as he straightened his hair.

Will snorted in amusement before getting a glare from Helen.

'Well, good times, c'mon guys' Henry stated as he slapped Nikola on the back in friendly encouragement, Nikola huffed in annoyance and allowed Henry to lead the way.

**A/N hope you enjoyed it, I know the 1800's nikola is very different to the one on the show, but i tried to make him a little more like the historical Nikola, the reason he is so different now can be attributed to his vampiric nature from the source blood, hope you got that, and hope youre enjoing the angsty mess of it all. :D please review.**


	4. Chapter 4-he invented it!

'Wow' well this is five star accommodation' Henry complained as Nikola opened the door.

Will followed him closely and wiped his finger along a dresser by the doorway and screwed his face there wasn't allot of dust build-up but the place just gave him the creeps 'What a dump'.

'Excuse me children, this house is older than the both of you combined, at it might not be shining with its former glory but I assure you it holds a wealth of good memories and it will do us just fine' Nikola snapped.

John was looking around with a look of distain also.

'If you say so, it's so primitive, tho, does it even have electricity? Henry questioned.

'Primitive!?' Nikola took offense.

Helen put her hand on his arm and stepped forward. 'This is the house Nikola grew up in.' She explained.

Henry raised his eyes 'Oh, oh well, oh, for a house of what two hundred it's not so bad'

Nikola glared at Henry 'I am not two hundred years old!... this house however is three hundred and twenty years old, it was built by my grandfather' He explained while tracing his fingers along the wooden chair, simply designed but decorated with bumps and dents that were made by a myriad of memories around the dinner table. 'And it is far from primitive, or without electricity' Nikola argued as he crossed to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a box, with a blue glowing shield, he punched in some numbers and removed the lid revealing some already glowing light bulbs.

'Oh well that's cool!' Henry bounced on his feet as he reached for one, only to have his hand slapped away.

'They're hot! Hence the containment, the glass is fine, just don't leave the metal tops down, they get hot and burn' Nikola scolded him.

'Oh well that's cool' Will added, he looked up to see everyone staring at him, he smiled as he held up his phone 'Phones on charge' he smiled nervously.

Nikola rolled his eyes 'Well of course it is, the whole house has electricity, it's wireless, of course I built a prototype here, first if Morgan hadn't cut my funding we could've all been running the entire world of my ionaspheric electricity raining down from the sky' he explained raising his voice and dramatically throwing his arms in the air.

Henrys eyes were wide with excitement 'How's it work? How do you turn it on?, does it charge my laptop, where's the receiver?' he asked as he unpacked his gizmos excitedly out of his bag.

Nikola sighed, crossing his arms and raising his hand to his head as if Henrys questions were giving him a headache. 'It's a renewable source, it doesn't have to be turned off, and you can charge all of your toys' he sighed.

Henry smiled widely 'Oh doc, you have to let him make one at home!' Henry smiled.

'Fine, fine, all in good time' Nikola waved to him as he grabbed a light bulb out of the shielded box and walked up the corridors.

'Make yourself at home, be ready to ship out in two hours, Henry, can you identify the exact location of the Kabaal lab from here?' Helen asked.

He nodded absentmindedly as he set up his various electronics, happy that he didn't have to worry about cords.

'I'll go find a room' Will decided.

'You'll share with Henry' Helen told him as she threw Henrys bag to him 'There's only four rooms, someone has to share.'

'And when you're done, I'd love a spot of tea, Left to the sink' She smiled.

Will nodded and went in search of a room.

Helen set her jacket on the table as she crossed to the old fire place, reaching her arm under the mantle she pressed a button, a fire hologram appeared, lighting up the room, as heat burst forth from it. Helen stood there for a moment soaking up the warmth with a fond smile on her face, remembering her oldest friend.

'How is it Helen, that you know your way around so well hmm?'

She stiffened at Johns words 'Four bedrooms, tea in the left cupboard, at home with the fire...since when have you spent any time here?' John asked.

Helen turned to him 'John you do not know everything about me' she warned.

'No I don't, because the Helen I knew would never swoon after an arrogant pompous, self assured little man who is only here to serve his own agenda' John accused.

'You know nothing of my life John, nor do you have any say in it, that was a choice you made over a century ago, you have had many chances to change that and you keep choosing your bloodlust over me, you are here John, because you have information that may help, nothing more, so do not presume that you have any right to judge me' She stated, lifting her bag and storming into the room she usually stayed in when here.

She threw her bag in the chair and smiled fondly at the old pocket watch that lie beside the bed, she reached to wind it up, but realized it was already ticking. 'James' she smiled to herself as she placed it gently back on the bedside cupboard.

'See I knew it' Nikolas voice rumbled behind her, Helen turned to see him leaning in the doorway, she gave him a look of confusion, he smiled at that, stepping in and closing the door behind him. He flopped on the bed and ran his fingers along the old wooden bed head a little surprised not to find dust there. He smiled quietly to himself.

'What is it?' Helen asked as she perched herself on the edge of the bed.

Nikola laid on his back and smiled as he answered 'This is my parents bed, I remember once, when my brother was sick with cholera, he had been taken to the hospital, I was afraid of sleeping alone, funny me afraid, anyway my mother let me sleep in here with her, I was a young boy at the time maybe three or four, she stayed up well into the night reading to me, and then she sung to me... I do miss her.' He added.

Helen smiled and grasped his hand, rubbing small circles on it, and Nikola smiled at the small act of kindness, it was then that he realized he'd opened up a little too much, shared a little too much, left himself open to be venerable, she'd done it to him again, made him admit his innermost thoughts, and simultaneously derailed him from his mind. He sat straight 'So Helen, what did you get up to in all those years that you were, you know messing around with that other timeline, you know besides setting up secret bank accounts and... visiting me, as often as you did?'

'She frowned at him 'Nikola, I did no such thing!'

'Oh yes you did, I can tell the difference, you know, yes I know you tried to look identical, but Helen...' Nikola smiled as he placed his hand comfortingly on her cheek 'This is something the old Helen didn't get until... until well into the twenty first century , when we went to retrieve the source blood.' He ran his finger across the small scar that had resulted from a scratch on her cheek, a stray piece of rock had scraped across it. 'I'm a keen observer too Helen, it took me a decade or two to realize it, can't see it with my human eyes' He smirked 'What I would like to know, is...what exactly did you do with them?'

'I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about' she pulled her hand from his and stood, pretending to fix her hair in the mirror.

Nikola stood with a huff and smiled adoringly at her, 'Come I have something to show you'

Helen looked at him in confusion 'In my room' he smiled before rolling her eyes at her quisative look 'Helen, if I was going to take advantage of you, this bed is much more suitable, mines a single.' he wiggled his eyebrows as he left the room.

She grinned as she followed him closely. Nikola entered his room and motioned to the wall with such pride.

Helen raised her eyes questionably in response.

'They're all solved, all of them!, except the umbrella conundrum, but Mary Poppins sorted that' he said with pride. 'Some sort of genius must have completed them, I mean I know now they are not completely impossible, back in the day and for a young child tho...' Nikola was being sidetracked again 'Anyway, someone has been here, someone who is quiet smart, with a keen eye' he explained.

Helen shrugged 'Old abandoned home, could be anyone, maybe it's something in the water, that breeds some sort of genius here' she suggested.

Nikola shook his head 'Don't think I haven't noticed all the modifications'

'I needed somewhere to hide out the many years that I was waiting to catch up to the timeline. She answered.

Nikola crossed the room and opened up an old wooden wardrobe and pointed into it. 'Tell me Helen, why would you need a vamp restraining chair?... unless you were going to tie me up' he wiggled his eyebrows. 'And then...' he continued as he started pacing back and forth 'Then I got to thinking, that night you wined and dined me... remember... such fine memories they were' he smiled again 'And that trip we took to that cave, with that ghastly snake, to collect that rock...' Nikola smiled smugly as he noticed Helens breath hitch. 'Of course I didn't piece it together all those many years ago, I worked it out after reading your latest mission notes... you and Will cooped up in that cave, going crazy, and it occurred to me, why would you have taken me there for a rock? and then I realized its longevity properties, sure it opens your mind, but our friend was smart enough, his genius actually rivalled my own... but longevity and health, that was his downfall. And you, you needed a baby sitter you could trust.. Didn't you? It was the perfect solution'

Helen smiled, probably with annoyance more than anything, 'Nikola, don't hurt your head' she smiled.

He smiled and shrugged 'Let the future tell the truth, in the mean time...' he stood and straightened his jacket. 'Your secret is safe with me.'

'And Mr Worth, had knowledge of both timelines?' John questioned.

'Well it's not that simple' Henry explained, 'But it's not impossible that he wouldn't have hidden a failsafe for himself, I mean wouldn't you, just incase it didn't work out.' Henry said as he scratched his head absent mindedly.

Helen entered the room and crossed to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water, Johns eyes followed her closely 'fascinating' he thought aloud.

Helen looked across to him but ignored his comment, she continued to bring a pitcher of water to the table. 'Water?' she poured both Henry and John a glass.

'Ughh, detestable stuff, always tasted like leaves... have you seen unboiled water under a microscope, its teeming with bacteria' Nikola grumbled as he bent to the wine rack hidden in the cupboard by the door.

He popped the cork of, barley missing Will who was walking back through the door.

'Wine?' he offered as some sort of apology.

Will shook his head, I've got the top bunk' Will announced to Henry who was still dutifully tapping on his laptop.

Henry nodded absentmindedly as he continued with the task. 'Ok annndd, I think that's about done' Henry announced 'A little way from here, but that's what old Johhny here is for' Henry smiled before receiving a less than amused look, 'Not calling you old' he cleared his throat and spun the screen to John.

'Well then, Helen smiled, are we ready?

'I just opened this' Nikola frowned as he held up the bottle of wine in his hand.

Helen smiled 'And you'll have plenty of time to finish it, You're not coming Nikola, I need you here, maybe you can I don't know, tidy up the place a little'

'Umm, no!' Nikola argued 'I have to come, you don't know what you're going to run into!'

'I'm sure well manage, less is more and all that' John assured him, as he rounded the table and stood between Henry and Helen.

'It's Edison, you can't begin to imagine the evilness of his scheming and rather...' Nikola was cut of halfway through his conversation as the three disappeared. He rolled his eyes again and huffed as he plopped in his chair. 'Oh great so now I'm stuck here, with you...no offense'

Will put his hands up defensively 'None taken'

'God I know nothing about babysitting...I hate children' Nikola concluded.

'Yeah well you're not so much fun yourself' Will answered.

'Oh don't hurt your ego, I've got nothing against you...you're just so incredibly boring, I detest boring things, I mean you don't have a spark of personality in you do you?' Nikola complained.

'Well if you call, whatever it is that you have, personality, I hope not' Will replied in annoyance.

Nikola grinned widely 'Maybe I'm wrong about you' he encouraged 'Want some?' he gestured to the bottle.

Will shook his head before Nikola continued 'You know who I hate? Drewit, really he is truly the most boring personality, I know every now and then he has a wild spark of fun and tries to kill me'

'Jealous are we?' Will questioned.

'No!' Nikola snapped back. 'Why on earth would I be jealous?! He's just an incredibly vile character, just so so boring always trying to stand over you and intimidate you into thinking he's a someone'

Will huffed with amusement at the comment 'I wouldn't call him boring still'

Nikola eyed will for a moment 'Yes well I suppose, one moment he's swooning women and the next he's slashing their throat, I suppose he's rather colourful' he agreed. 'Bastards, I can't believe they'd leave me here, alone.'

Will put up his hand, motioning to himself, wondering if it was even worth reminding Nikola was even here or if it was better to leave him with his thoughts.

Nikola waved at him dismissively. 'Yes yes I know you're here...you know what really bothers me protégé, that you and I are the same, that's why it is the two of us here, it's always been like this, I mean Nigel was always left out, but he was so happy caught up in his childish adventures, he didn't really care, Drewit was always in love with Helens shadow, following her like some lost puppy dog. Helen always in such admiration of James, never being able to see the genius of anyone else and James, was always enthralled by his companion, the three of them, thick as thieves...and me I'm just the Serbian misfit, easily forgotten, regardless of my theatrics' he complained.

'Is that why you're always so unpleasant...for attention?' Will questioned.

Nikola ignored the question 'They've always ignored me...and you too, No matter, it will all be back to the good old days soon, the three of them, Helen toying me along, Edison insulting me, my genius overshadowed with goodwill...I wonder when he's going to show up anyway?' Nikola thought aloud.

'Who?'

'Come William, I thought you were supposedly smart, James of course, you wait and see, when he waltzes on in here with Ashley, it will be right back to playing happy families' Nikola frowned.

'They're dead?' Will said it like a question, but not quiet believing that Nikola was that insane either.

'Was, was my friend, your forgetting something important'

Will looked at Nikola with confusion.

'The second timeline!' he explained. 'Oh come, you think Helen could resist, of course she intervened, she couldn't help herself, she craves control, and you cannot tell me she was after that rock for herself, it must have been for James, and clearly she would've saved Ashley, that's not even a question'

'You're crazy! I was there when Watson died, we all were.' Will rebutted.

'Yes, that puzzled me for a while to, and then I thought about it, 1906...I was working on a prototype, a fully functional Hollo machine, a basic robot that could take on the appearance of any living being, it went missing of course, now I know where it went, I'm not really sad, at least it was Helen, I've lived all these many years wondering if it had been Edison again, anyway...' he sipped his wine again.

'You're serious aren't you?'

'Yes, do try to keep up, also in my room in the cupboard is a chair, specifically designed to restrain a vampire, of course there's always the possibility Magnus likes to play rough, but somehow I think it might actually have been for Ashley'

'No really?' Will scoffed at his comment.

'Yes really genius...anyway, I suppose it will all unfold when Helen is ready' he commented off handily as he stood. 'I'm only telling you this because I know Helen trusts you...Well I'm going for a walk, if you need me...don't' he called over his shoulder as he closed the door and headed for his beloved barn.

'What is this place?' Helen questioned.

'Only like the perfect place to hide a secret lab!' Henry answered with excitement, eyes wide as they searched the darkened room.

'Perfect' John agreed.

Henry looked around excitedly 'Yeah, underground, literally, in the middle of nowhere! And all this cool tech!'

'Take it easy Henry' Helen laughed a little.

'Sorry, I'm geeking out here tho'

'Do you think you can hack into the mainframe?' she questioned.

Henry pulled at some wires attached to the security lock and spliced them to his tablet. 'Yeah, this stuff is surprisingly easy, it's like childsplay, I mean it's exactly the stuff that Vlad was teaching me about...' he continued to tap on the screen 'Yeah even the redirection routes'

Helen smiled 'Then were most certainly in the right place'

Henry spared her a questioning look as he continued.

'Edison, using Teslas encoding, I'm hardly shocked' she explained.

'And here I thought the old boy just made it up, blamed Edison, Morgan, Einstein, I chalked it up to his own super ego' John stated.

'He's not all bad' she scolded him.

'Annd were in' Henry smiled.

Helen pulled the gun from her holster and stepped around John, pointing the way the moment Henry got the door open.

They crept forward down the darkened corridor, stopping incrementally awaiting some sort of guard, but as none came they continued, slowly they came to a light and hesitantly stepped forward. The room was lit with various screens and lights. Helen looked around the room, for a person, a clue.

'What is this place?' Henry questioned.

Helen shook her head 'I don't know, I have no idea' she admitted.

John suddenly disappeared, and instantly marched around the corner with Edison in his grasp.

'John, you?' Helen began.

'Uhh' he shrugged 'I could smell him' he motioned tapping his nose.

'Helen? Helen Magnus?' Edison stepped forward, looking at her face in disbelief.

'Thomas' she answered.

'How, how are you still? Wow, I haven't seen you since back in the day you were dallying around town with that annoying little immigrant,' Edison looked her carefully up and down, in a way that made her uncomfortable enough to let John step forward and assert his masculinity to the short round man 'Wait...is he still alive too?' Thomas questioned. He'd think it impossible, but here was the gracious Helen Magnus, not looking a day older. 'He is isn't he, what's he planning for me?'

'Annoying immigrant? Oh Thomas, ever the gentleman I see' she scolded him 'I'll have you know, Tesla was a genius before his time, fastidious, brilliant and above all principled.' Helen rebutted angrily, even after all these years Edison took the first swing.

Henry had wandered off, to look at schematics on one of the screens, presumably downloading information, but still listened closely to the conversation, 'Principled?' He scepticzed quietly. Helen shrugged and rolled her head.

'Hmm yes, you always had a soft spot for the fellow didn't you, no matter what I paintented he always said it was his idea first, he was nothing but a sore loser, and a liar, and you always believed in him and his principles' Edison argued.

Helen took a sigh of frustration 'He was an inspired dreamer, and you took advantage of his innocent nature, and dispute you giving him his first taste of the harsh reality of commercial enterprise he still carried on, well don't you worry mister Edison, he is a very different man now, and he will not be walked all over so easily, so I suggest you hold your tongue'

'Uuh that's true, he's actually pretty mean sometimes' Henry confirmed.

The man simply shrugged 'Well I hope he's learnt something over the last century, so that I might actually have an intelligent conversation with the man, I hope he's not still speaking that broken English, it is so tiresome'.

Helen rolled her eyes and looked to Henry, who nodded.

'And who are you young man? Teslas protégé, a thief, stealing my work also, have you found what you want' Edison said over his shoulder before turning to him. 'You don't look like an accomplice of the great Tesla, too scraggily'

Henry was about to rebut that but Helen stepped in 'What are you doing here?' she changed the conversation.

'A little of this a little of that' he shrugged.

'A little human extermination' John intervened.

'Not exactly' Edison frowned.

Helen was losing patience with the man 'You will tell me what you were doing and what your involvement with Adam Worth and the Kabaal is' she stated as she lifted her gun to his chest.

Thomas recoiled slightly but still carried his arrogance 'Ever the lady, ever so subtle' he complained.

'Now Thomas' she asserted.

'Helen there's so much you don't know, this world, it is full of monsters, ghastly creatures, with wonderful powers, it is my dream, to enlighten the rest of humanity and awaken these dormant genes, you can become immortal, I'm simply conducting experiments to bring to the fore the possibility of such things'

Henry crossed back over, tablet in tow and slapped Edison on the back 'Sorry to say, Tesla got there first with the whole, dormant genes, immortal thing, a little over a century ago actually'

Edison's face turned red.

'Whom are these two gentle man you travel with anyway?' Edison asked.

'This is John' Helen began.

'Yeah aka, Jack the ripper, you might have heard of him, and I'm Henry, although Tesla likes to call me wolf boy' Henry interrupted with clear distain for the man already.

'Yes well you look somewhat like a dog' the man agreed.

Henry frowned and stepped forward with a large grumble that worked its way up from his chest, and allowed his Hap genes to take over his facial features for a moment.

'Henry' Helen warned him, and he returned to his human self with a satisfied grin on his face at Edison's horror.

'you're coming with us' Helen informed him.

'I'll do no such thing' Edison rebutted.

Helen shrugged quickly before stepping forward and bending the man's hands behind his back and handcuffing them in place in one quick move. 'It was not a question', she informed the man.

John stuck his hand on Helens shoulder and in a puff of smoke they were gone.

Half a very dizzy moment later Helen stood there back in the kitchen of the Tesla home and smiled at Nikolas sad demeanour.

'Perk up old boy, your good friend will be here any moment' John smiled.

Nikola stood and straightened his suit as if trying to make the best impression as John disappeared again.

Henry and Thomas stood alone for a moment, Thomas a little shell shocked at the performance, realizing, that he was now in the company of these monsters, of course the Kabaal had shown him videos and told him of many abnormals, he'd even had the privilege to look at their DNA but this was his first meeting of one. And with all the time he had spent with Mr Worth and all his mentions of Helen, it must've slipped his mind to mention she kept such company.

Henry disliked the man greatly, he could understand why Nikola spoke so poorly of him. And although he barley found Tesla tolerable, he had formed a soft spot for the man and took great offence to the insults he had already hear spewing forth from this fat mans mouth. He smiled wickedly.

'You know, history's funny isn't it' he commented as he rocked back on his feet. Edison spared him a glance 'Yeah I was just thinking, about something Tesla always says..._'Let the future tell the_ _truth'_' he quoted 'Guess it did, I mean they refer to you as the Wizard of Menlow!, and Teslas the crazy Serbian scientist, that always had a screw loose' Henry stated.

Edison smiled in approval at the fond title he had earned so many years ago.

'Yeah we hear about how you changed history when you, perfected the light bulb, and with all that try try and try again stuff, you're quiet inspirational, allot of people look up to you' Henry continued.

'Yes well, it was my life's work inventing, I'm glad you admire me so' Edison said, his features softening a little.

Henry shrugged 'Of course that's only like 3rd grade science, as soon as we start learning about the real stuff AC and DC currents, we learn how you guys went on that public spectacle war, how you're a pet thief and murderer, and anyone with half a brain can see how much more superior AC power is, all the great minds look up to Tesla, you know what they say about him, he's the man that invented the twentieth century, how's that! Invented it, they say you were just a business minded copy cat, but Tesla invented the twentieth century! Just imagine...although to be fair I don't know much about you, apart from Tesla called you _unscrupulous and slovenly_ once, 'Henry tried to mimic the accent 'But who am I to judge...although dude that's coming from the man who invented the twentieth century, so yeah...oh man I bet he's just itching to see you!' Henry added with a smirk.

Edison was about to rebut that when John reappeared and teleported them both.

Nikola smiled with a clear look of distain, wine in one hand and the other on his hip. 'Hello old friend...yes, yes this will be fun'

**A/N i have no idea how to write Edison so i just went with dull and bitter, i personally likee the idea that Nikola and Henry might actually really like each other, but thats just me, hope you guys are enjoying it so far, like usuall please review :)**

**Also sorry about changing a few things, and reloading chapters, i started writing this late one night and didnt really have a plan, as i went allong i got more of an idea about where i wanted it to go, and then i realized id made a few mistakes, only little ones. anyway i have a plan now so all good from here**


	5. Chapter 5-Vampire humour

Nikola squinted 'Bitter' He commented.

'Bad wine?' Edison questioned.

'No... you' Tesla corrected. 'See something interesting?' He asked noticing how Edison stared at him.

'It's just that you haven't aged a bit... not a day, how did you do it? Even in Cryogenic stasis I have aged'

Nikola looked the man up and down 'Yes, I noticed... why would I tell you my secrets Edison' Nikola huffed a deep breath 'You'd just patient it yourself' he sneered.

Edison ignored the comment and turned his attention to Helen 'Not a day, how did you do it?'

'You're not here so that we can answer your curiosities Thomas, you will help us find a cure to this' Helen informed him.

'Perhaps the old boy needs persuasion?' John interrupted.

Edison sparred a look to Henry remember him introducing the man as Jack the ripper. He raised his hand unconsciously to his neck.

Nikola scoffed 'Don't worry he won't slash your throat, he only has an affinity for young ladies, not old men'

John bowed his head in a gentlemanly fashion 'Yes, I'm sure we can find more conventional means of withdrawing information.'

'The mans a coward, he doesn't care who's side he's on' Nikola stated 'You don't have to torture him...as pleasant as that thought seems' he smiled to himself for a moment 'He'll tell you everything for the right price, it's not like he's a man of principle'

Edison was about to refute that when Nikola stepped forward to make an offer. 'How's about this, you help us and I'll buy you a nice little villa, in the south of France, and set you up for a comfortable retirement, enough to live the extravagant life you want'

'Thomas thought it over 'You have the money to do this?'

Nikola huffed in exhaustion 'Well as a matter of fact...no, but she does' he pointed to Helen who rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Edison smiled 'Also I want one of those new sports automobiles... yellow one'

'Yes and a back seat full of young ladies, done' Nikola rolled his eyes.

Edison clapped his hands together. 'Ok done, what do you need to know?'

Helen stepped forward now to take over the interrogation. 'We already know of your involvement with Adam Worth and the Kabaal, what we want to know is what are you doing, why and how do we stop this outbreak?'

Edison sighed unsure if he should reveal all his secrets for simple money he looked around the room, Henry and John had comfortably taken seats, John sipping on a glass of wine, Henry tapping on his keyboard, Nikola leaning against the fire place, wine in hand and a gaze of steel, and Helen standing still awaiting an answer, then he noticed another man walk in, tall and skinny and he felt relieved to recognize the face 'Adam!' he smiled.

Will looked up in shock 'Edison?' he asked unsure why he would think his name was Adam.

Henry looked up 'Uh-oh' he quickly returned to his frantic tapping at his laptop before looking up three seconds later with a look of shock on his face 'Umm, doc...Its beastie, it's been stolen' he answered.

Nikola swung his head in a circle motion as if he was so completely frustrated that he couldn't think of anything better to do 'Well that's just perfect, I told you to destroy it but noo you wanted to preserve a civilization' Nikola complained to Helen.

Helen ignored Nikola and looked to Will, 'Yes hello Adam, come, explain to Thomas why he should help us stop the human extermination project.

Will looked confused for a moment before reading the page Henry was writing on his laptop, hidden from Edisons prying eyes, he squinted a little as he read. _Brain sucking spider stolen by Kabaal, Thinks you are Adam Worth, Play along!_

Will nodded 'Yas it be Eye Adam..Worrth... Little change in plans old boy, hows aboot ye explain, while eye... go over here' Will tried his best Adam accent.

Edison frowned 'You're not the real Adam are you? what sort of trickery is this?' he questioned, concerned how someone could look so much like the Adam he had met, but so clearly not be, he looked to Tesla for an explanation. Nikola slammed his wine glass on the table. 'Just tell us already you insufferable little man!'

Helen glared at him.

'What I can't stand the theatrics!' Nikola sulked. 'Perhaps we should just torture him!'

'That'd be a first' Henry commented quietly.

'I don't think I am going to tell you people anything' Edison decided.

Nikola stiffened 'What don't look at me!' he said to Helen who was glaring at him 'If it wasn't for mister expendable here, and his phoney Irish accent that sounded more like a drunken pirate he was going to tell us, so don't you look at me like it's my fault'

'I'm still willing to give you the information that you want, it's just I'll bargain for more than a retirement in France' Edison explained. 'I want to know your secret for living forever'

Helen would've disputed it, she was going to use her usual ways of persuasion and pull a gun on him but Nikola stepped between her and Edison and vamped up in the most dramatic way possible. 'Fine Edison, how's about this' Nikola ran one of his talons under a terrified Edison's chin, you help us...and I'll bite you' Nikola offered.

'Vampire?' Edison questioned.

'With all the pros, instant healing, never get a cold, immortality, super strength...magnetism' He spared Helen a wink.

'Immortal vampire...or werewolf' Henry joined in the theatrics as he let his face morph. 'Your choice, either way, were offering you eternal life.'

'All of you?' Edison questioned.

'All of us' Helen assured him.

Edison smiled widely as he crossed to a chair knocking the vampire out of the way, eliciting a strong growl from him that was only quietened by a firm look from Helen.

'Of course will have to weigh the pros and cons of both species in order to decide' Edison stated.

'And in the mean time?' John questioned.

Edison nodded. 'Six months ago I was revived, I was in stasis you see after my diabetes got out of control to preserve my life and brilliant mind'

Nikola scoffed but allowed him to continue

'This woman... Dana was her name, revived me and informed me that a medicine for my illness was available, but she would only give it to me if I would work for her, naturally I agreed'

'Naturally' John smiled, amused by the little mans selfishness, Willing to kill hundreds for his own life.

'She wanted my work with electricity and DNA manipulation, she told me that she knew only two men that she believed could imbed this kind of radiation into attacking specific DNA strands, one was you' Edison pointed to Tesla 'And the other me. '

'And clearly I would have too much integrity to perform such an act, you on the other hand, have already experimented haven't you' Nikola accused him.

Edison looked a little surprised.

'Don't deny it, I knew Meko wasn't an accident, you deliberately chose her...god I loved that bird' Nikola sighed.

'Well anyway' Edison continued 'she's had me working down there for a few months, I was hitting brick walls'

'Yes well that tends to happen when you're trying to play in the field of geniuses, and you're not one' Nikola smiled.

Edison shrugged it off 'That's when she brought me a interface where I and Mr Adam Worth worked on targeting mass DNA strands at once via a single weapon.'

'Oh makes perfect sense' Helen answered sarcastically.

Edison rolled his eyes 'The idea was to exterminate these monsters, and leave the human population whole and untainted...that's what I thought at first'

'At first?' Will questioned.

'It soon became apparent to me that certain strains of this abnormal DNA was deliberately, being passed over'

'Why, why would they do that?' Henry asked.

Edison turned to him 'Imagine, a world full of ordinary humans'

'Yuk!' Nikola interjected, receiving a frown from the room.

'Edison continued 'Everyone, but the great leaders, they and only they having these extraordinary powers!'

'A revolution!' Nikola smiled.

'Enslavery!' Helen corrected as Nikola stepped back.

'Well that's it another of my brilliant ideas stolen again' Nikola sighed 'World domination, the perfect government...stolen, snatched away, by the Kabaal' he stated with disgust. 'And you...again'

'Nikola, hundreds of thousands of lives lost, for what power and greed?' Helen scolded him.

'Ahh the dawn of a new race, Sanguine Vampiris! Did they mention that the source blood, oh never mind...actually it was a great dream, until I noticed it had a few drawbacks' Nikola sighed 'Thousands dying and all that' he waved to Helen.

She shook her head, 'So this disease is targeting people with abnormal DNA and what making them explode?' Helen questioned.

'It is designed to latch onto any one that has any abnormal chromosomes, and uses their own energy to build up radiation that destroys both helix one and two, leaving only abnormals with triple helix unaffected.

'That's what, HAPs, uh Sally has a triple helix? A handful of middle earth abnormals... and vampires of course' Will thought aloud.

'I'd say it wasn't intended to protect, fin girl and wolf boy here, simply it was supposed to preserve the vampires,' Nikola decided. 'What?' he questioned as he received puzzled looks from Henry and will 'Look greatest race that ever in habited the earth here' Nikola pointed to himself 'It makes sense that world leaders would want to be like me, I am the of strongest and most intelligent kind that ever walked the earth, we were Pharaohs, Cesar's, Kings, I'd say the aim was to preserve our triple helix, you would still be affected but could heal...theoretically, Johnny here has already proven that us...and our kin are immune...to an extent, it makes sense, returning the worlds rulers to their former glory...imagine all the world rulers being just like...me, Extraudinary!' Nikola Explained.

'Really would rather not' Helen muttered.

'Really Nikola, your ego!' John retorted.

Nikola shook his head 'Yes well as wonderful as a dream as it is, that cannot happen, it's too greater a price. We need to know, how is this disease spread?'

'After Mr worth managed to make it into a Viral disease, we were able to hook up his consciousness from the virtual world to the real Mr Worth's body and download it from there, after he altered his own DNA he took the prototype to London to begin testing'

'What would Adam want with this?' Will questioned 'I mean I know he hasn't got the best track record and he would destroy millions if he was offered something he wanted but still'

'Imogene' Helen explained 'They offered to open another time window to go back and save Imogene again' Helen decided.

Thomas nodded 'that's all he could talk about was his Imogene'

'Well you've got to give it to the guy for determination' Will added.

'Doc here, Bangkok, that's their next target' Henry swung the screen to her showing the data he'd taken from Edison's lab.

'My god..Thailand has the highest concentration of abnormals, if this is spread virally it will spread within a matter of days through the entire Asian continent' Helen stated.

'Yes it's, planned to be released two weeks from now, after each member of the new government has received their inoculations'

'Inoculations?' John questioned.

'Yeah, made from some old source blood stuff' Edison explained.

'They have access to source blood?' Helen stated in confusion.

'No no, we've destroyed it all, the vampire lair, the killer centipedes, all traces gone, Johnny and I made sure we cleared it all out'

'Yes well they had trouble, it's not pure or something' Edison answered.

'No no it doesn't make sense, there are only two people on the earth that would have a high enough concentration to derive any sort of source blood properties from, and well one is me and the other is... impossible to reach...right Helen?' Nikola wondered.

'Quiet impossible' she agreed.

'I don't know, all I know is that there was this high level government place, and they managed to get some.' Edison answered 'Skii, Screw, Skree?'

'SCIU?' Henry questioned while glaring at Nikola.

'That's it' Edison answered.

Nikola threw his arms in the air 'Good lord'

'Nikola... what have you done?' Helen accused.

'Nothing!... I swear nothing, I had nothing to do with this!' he answered.

'Well, you yourself admitted you are the only living person' John glared at Helen for a moment before returning his attention back to Nikola 'Who has the properties to create this... you must know how'

'Nikola huffed in annoyance 'That pretty little what's her face... I cut my hand once, a test tube broke, she quickly came to my aid, and wiped the blood away with her scarf...I thought nothing of it, until now' he admitted.

'God Nikola' Helen cursed.

'I'm sorry, I had no idea!'

'That's the problem with you isn't it, you're just so reckless!' she accused him.

'Well I didn't know, I just thought she was an honest fan girl!' he argued.

Helen pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a heavy sigh.

'There's a list of world leaders that will be receiving the vaccine over the next week, in the file called _Helix_. Edison told Henry. He turned back to Nikola 'That's all I know, and in light of the current information I'll go with vampire...do I sit or stand?' Edison questioned.

'Really?' Nikola questioned.

'I told you everything I know!' Edison argued.

Nikola took a big sigh and placed his wine glass on the table. He looked down and then raised his head and smiled, showing of his marvellous vampire teeth. 'You see Edison...there's just one more thing I need you to do' Nikola said in his rather intimidating voice.

Edison nodded in anticipation. 'Anything'

'You have to realize our...Vampiric humour' Nikola smiled 'And we don't make copies.. I'm happy to pay you off... anyone have $10?' Nikola questioned the room.

'But you promised!' Edison argued.

Nikola returning to his human form smiled arrogantly 'Actually I promised I'd bite you, witch by the way is not how you make more vampires'

Edison looked to the others in the room who all shook their heads, except for Will who mouthed a rather satisfied _it's not_, to him.

'Of course if you'd like me to bite your neck and rip out your jugular leaving you to bleed to death I could appease you...but jugulars are more the rippers thing' Nikola motioned over his shoulder 'And I don't like putting my mouth near things that haven't bathed within the past 24 hours' Nikola sniffed a little 'Or the past week he added'

Edison shook his head. 'Very well, now I'm sure you know we can't let you go until this crisis is dealt with... there's a nice cellar you can stay in tho, Nikola motioned to the carpet that presumable covered the cellar 'John be a sport, show Thomas to his new living quarters would you?'

John nodded and stood, scooping the round man by the back of his neck and disappearing down the cellar opening as Henry had moved lifted it.

Nikola smiled with satisfaction before crossing to Helen who had spun to face the table, he leaned over her, placing both hands on the old wood 'Now Helen.. I'm going out to the barn...I discovered something very interesting there the other day'

He looked at Will and motioned a zip the lip to him, Will nodded and disappeared towards the Tea. Nikola had felt Helen tense, and worried, that had not been his aim, he squeezed her arm softly 'It's ok...I don't have an agenda here...I wouldn't mess with her. I think there's someone else there that can help... our situation, isn't there, maybe an DNA expert' he kissed her cheek before standing to leave.

Helen sat still for a moment before turning to see if Will had heard any of the conversation, he was pouring tea and looked completely oblivious witch made her heart rest a little 'Nikola' she called, crossing to join him at the door.

She stepped out behind him, unsure but willing to trust this man, he although often working some distorted agenda, had never crossed her, not really, he'd never put her in any real danger or left her open to be truly hurt, she knew her secret was safe with him 'One nine four three' she told him.

'A pass code for a secret laboratory?' he smirked 'My death year, Helen I never knew I had such an impact.'

'It was James idea, in case you know, I wasn't here, we knew you'd figure it out eventually' she smiled.

'Yes what's a faked death between friends' he winked.

Helen stood and watched as he made way for the barn, sauntering as if he owned the world, she smiled and shook her head 'Curse me for loving his arrogant backside' she mumbled to herself, before deciding to meander of in the opposite direction for a some fresh air.

'Helen' Johns voice called, somewhat lighter and with a tenderness that made Helen shiver.

She turned around with only the smallest hint of a smile 'John?'

He took to walking by her side, offering his arm in a kindly way. She took it gracefully, it came naturally to do so, even after so many years, she still felt safe, and so much like herself when she walked arm in arm with this man.

He placed his hand over hers as they walked a little way.

'Beautiful isn't it?' Helen questioned as they gazed upon the rolling fields, frost starting to settle on them.

'Hmm' John agreed 'You spent allot of time here.. in the other timeline?' John questioned.

Helen sent him a questionable look. He shrugged with an amused look 'Young Henry explained all the projects you had him working on to fix up some mystery hideaway over the past few years.'

'Ahh' she smiled 'Henry...he likes to talk allot'

'Yes, doesn't he' John smiled 'He reminds me often of the excitable Griffin' he grinned.

Helen smiled.

'Say do you remember that time dear Nigel...'

'Ruined our surprise at Madison?' they both said in unison.

'Yes, he was so excited he just had to tell James all about our behind the scenes tour'

'1898, it was a good year wasn't it' John smiled.

Helen smiled fondly to herself, before remembering the bitter months before his redemption, the lies and deceit. 'There was allot of healing, for all of our friendships' she admitted.

John bowed his head 'Yes, it was so very strained, and despite my ardent distaste I am no more able to take back my actions than I was able to control them, Helen... I wished I could have changed that, changed it all, but never the less, those few weeks that we were able to pretend that all was well, if only for the sake of Nikola were among my fondest memories'

She smiled '98 was a good year...and Henry is much like Nigel, sometimes when I miss him, I just meander down and have a conversation with Henry' Helen admitted.

John smiled, happy that she, just this once could forget Whitechapel ad move on.

'You miss him?' John smiled 'I thought he was always your least favourite'

Helen shrugged slightly. 'I miss you all' she decided.

'All?' John questioned.

Helen wanted to close up, take back her thought, but she had learnt over her 113 years in seclusion that these moments didn't come very often and sometimes she just wanted to share her thoughts. 'Nigel's wonder for life, something that I see less and less of nowadays, everything was new and thrilling for him...for all of us she explained, Nikola, significantly less arrogant, and so much more human, James, someone I could always rely on, any time I had a problem, someone who really understood me...you' she smiled.

John squeezed her hand with his as it rested on his arm 'It's not all lost is it?' he asked.

Helen thought for a long while, 'I don't know John' she answered honestly.

John stopped and looked at her 'Well there's still the two of us, that we can have forever Helen' he smiled. Helen wasn't sure what to say, what she was supposed to say, whether she should remind him that Nikola was also here, forever. John could see the waring within her and bent to kiss her forehead, as if that could reassure her of his commitment to make her happy for the rest of his life.

'Helen' he hooked his finger under her chin and pulled it up to look into her eyes 'We do have that don't we, you and I... and Ashley?' he asked.

Her brow wrinkled and she pulled away slightly.

'Ashley is gone' she stated.

John smiled 'I'm her father Helen, I just want to see her, of course it's of upmost importance that her existence remains a secret'

'John!' Ashley is dead! She died a long time ago'

He took an angry step back 'Helen, you said you couldn't alter the time line, I know that, I understand why we couldn't go back, but keeping our daughter safely hidden away until a time, after you rejoined our modern timeline only makes sense'

'John, I can't interfere with the natural order of things you know that! How dare you imply...'

'She's our daughter! And the way in which she was taken was most unnatural, how could you choose not to save her! You couldn't!'

She bowed her head, torn between telling him the truth and her dire need to protect her most guarded secret from the one person she most wanted to know. She looked him coldly in the eye 'If you really think id risk our timeline, for such a selfish ambition, for just one life however dear to me, well then you don't know me at all!' she spat angrily.

'Oh Helen, on the contrary, I do know you... and I know that one life to you was more valuable than any other'

'Not than all the billions of lives that could be affected' she argued.

'Oh Helen, you can lie to the rest of the world, but not me, I can always tell' he smiled.

She scoffed 'God John, you're so full of it!' she stated storming past him and back to the house.

'I will find her Helen' he called.

'You can look for her all you like John, you cannot find something that isn't there!' she answered.

He quickly caught up to her 'Helen, please tell me...tell me this is some ploy to make me believe you...I wont look for her if that's the case, I just have to know' he asked.

It was the look on his face, the sadness, the hurt, and she had seen it all too often. 'And why John, why is it so important for you to know?'

He swallowed hard 'You think I want you to appease some sort of guilt within me, you think because I wasn't there for her, to watch her grow, that I don't love her? I stayed away _because_ I loved her, I loved her more than anything else, more than any person...more that even you, I stayed away to protect her from myself... but now I am rid of my demon, I cannot stay away from her any longer' he confessed.

'Too little too late' she stated in the most sour voice she could muster.

Yes it hurt to lie to him, it hurt to see the complete devastation on his face, but it was neccicary to protect Ashley, Helen had lost her once, because of her own stupid choices, she couldn't allow that, not even for John. She pushed past him while she could, trying to hold back the tears, never had she ever seen him so consumed by pain, and therefore she had never felt such pain, causing this, it broke her heart, but it was not worth the risk, not as long as a single Kabaal agent lived and put her daughter at risk. John had always ran his own selfish agenda, so how could she trust him with this, that single act of redemption when he made it possible for her to follow Adam through the time rift wasn't possibly enough for her to lend him her trust, no matter how she loved him, this was neccicary.

**A/N hope you guys are likeing the eddison, i am working u to getting him punched, witch im sure i can use as a double to get him an X'Ray! haha, anyway like usual please review :)**


End file.
